


Kate Beckett, PI

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Beckett and Kevin Ryan are partners in a PI firm; Castle is also a PI. When they work a cheating wife case together, things happen.</p>
<p>This is an AU - not a role play. And as usual, I don't own Castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kate Beckett, PI

**Author's Note:**

> I've still got a ton of prompts I have to fill, but meanwhile, this popped up in my brain and I couldn't let it go. 
> 
> I could be talked into writing more in this universe if enough people like it.

Kate Beckett sat back in her office chair, idly watching the video on the screen in front of her. When she left the NYPD to start up her own PI firm, she knew there would be days like this. Usually, a Friday night would mean that she and her partner, Kevin Ryan, would wrap up the week and maybe share a beer or a fuck. 

But this week, she and Kev had worked with one of the big guns in the PI world – Richard Castle. He’d had a big job and he needed help. It was a basic job – a suspected cheating wife – but his usual staff was unavailable so he had asked them. She and Ryan didn’t need to discuss it – helping Castle could open them to all sorts of jobs and she and Ryan liked paying bills. It had been easy to do some set-up; the client, a rich surgeon, had let them wire up rooms in his house and gave them access to his wife’s car so they could track her easily. Then they sat back, followed her on a few occasions to a motel room where they got pictures of her and her lover- her college roommate- going in and out and Kate even managed to get some recordings of the action in the room. 

That stakeout she and Castle had done together. She still wasn’t sure if she liked him or if she wanted to shoot him. He was incredibly good looking, and fuck, he knew it. Every other word out of his mouth was a come on, and she was pretty sure he exaggerated the size of his cock. But a part of her wanted to find out if he was telling the truth. 

But the final piece of the wife’s infidelity? The video recordings in their bedroom caught her seducing two of her son’s best friends. So tonight, Ryan and Castle were going to present the client, a cardiologist named Josh Davidson the proof. She had decided to stay behind in the office. The video running on her screen was the client’s soon to be ex-wife with the two eighteen year olds. The two young guys were happily DP’ing her and Kate couldn’t help it – she started to touch herself. 

But she soon realized she needed to get her clothes off. She was pretty sure Ryan wasn’t coming back – he and Castle had a little bromance going – so she started stripping down to her underwear. She just pulled the cups of her bra down so she could get her hands directly on her boobs. She rubbed all over them, paying special attention to her nipples. She rolled and tweaked them, and she loved how the feelings went from her nipples to her pussy. Now she put her fingers in her pussy, rubbing that. She inserted one slim finger all the way in, moving it around. She hooked her legs over the arms of the chair so she could easily finger her pussy. She had her thumb on her clit and she pushed down on it. Now she took her finger out of her pussy, and spread the moisture she had collected to lube her nipples. Her fingers slid very easily now and she rubbed her pussy at the same time.

She was damn close to climaxing when she heard the guys returning and she was too far gone to stop. Maybe they’d go away, but no, she could hear Ryan outside her office. “Hey Beckett, Castle just told me a great joke – how many times does eighteen go into 45? At least twice!” Ryan burst out laughing just as he walked into the room, and then he stopped short. “Holy shit, Beckett!” he gasped. Castle hadn’t realized that Ryan had spotted Beckett masturbating, and barreled right into him. 

“What the fuck, Ryan?” he said with a bit of a chuckle. Then he too saw Kate; bra pulled down, and thong pushed to one side, with her hands on her boobs and in her pussy. A pussy that both men could clearly see and it was wet and dripping as she was about to come. Now that she was very close to coming, her hands were a blur and seeing the look in their eyes set her off – she came with a scream. 

Castle didn’t hesitate; his pants were off in a matter of seconds. Kate watched him as he walked closer to her. When he was a few inches away from her, she took her legs off the arms of the chair, put her feet on the floor and reached into his boxers to get his dick out. “I like it – and it seems like you didn’t exaggerate,” she said as she began to lick it. She stroked her hand around the base a few times and started to suck it in. She pushed the boxers down his legs and then continued her blow job. Her head bobbed up and down as he stepped out of them. 

Meanwhile, Ryan stood there stunned. Fuck, he and Beckett were a usual Friday night fuck; they’d been fuck mates for a while. In fact, that was why neither was NYPD anymore – they had gotten caught with his cock down her throat in a precinct supply closet. They both had been suspended but she caught more shit than he did and she quit. He quit in support and they started the PI firm soon after. They kept up the friends with benefits thing too, since it worked for them. But he shook himself out of the memories and got down on his knees in front of her pussy and dove right in after he spread her pussy open as wide as he could. 

Soon the office was filled with the sights and sounds of sex – Kate was licking and sucking on Castle’s penis, while Kevin was licking and sucking Kate’s pussy. The three PI’s moaned and groaned as things continued. And it seemed that Castle couldn’t stop talking. “Fuck Kate, that feels amazing,” he said as he gathered up her hair so he could see everything. “I love watching my dick go in and out of your pretty mouth. Suck it harder, baby!” He put a little pressure on the back of her head to encourage her. 

Usually, Kate hated when guys did that, but Castle wasn’t pushing too hard – he was simply guiding her to do what he liked. And Kev was doing his usual great job of licking her pussy. He never missed a spot and he knew exactly how hard to suck. And as usual, she was about to come from all his work. 

She pulled Castle’s penis out of her mouth, groaned some more, and announced to the two guys, “Fuck, I’m coming! Kev, you know what to do!” And he did – he took her clit between two fingers and pinched. And that was it for Kate – she came again, making Kevin’s face shiny with her juices. 

Ryan stood up, helped Kate from the chair, and they kissed. She loved to taste herself on a lover’s lips. Castle stood nearby, stroking himself as he watched the two friends kiss and as Kate pushed Kevin into her chair. Kevin had unzipped his pants and pushed them and his boxers down his legs as soon as he was seated. Then she leaned over him and starting sucking on his cock. That meant that her pussy and ass were on view for Castle. He wasn’t a fool; he grabbed her hips and thrust his penis into her pussy. 

The three soon had a rhythm to their motions: Castle would thrust, Kate would suck and Ryan would play with Kate’s breasts. The two men were moaning and groaning; Beckett was too busy sucking on Ryan’s cock to do anything else. All three of them were enjoying this threesome – every one of them felt great. They continued to fuck and suck until Kate’s jaw started to hurt. She gave Ryan’s cock a few more sucks and a few more licks then removed it from her mouth. “Damn, guys, I need to change position!” Castle pulled out, and Kevin removed his heads from Kate’s boobs. He was still sitting in the chair when Kate got up, pulled off her underwear, turned around and slowly impaled herself on his penis. But that was the last thing she did slowly; as soon as she had all of it inside her, she began to bounce up and down on it. 

Rick stood in front of the couple on the chair and watched as Kate moved. His hand was moving up and down and around on his dick. He watched as Ryan’s hands went back to Kate’s breasts and squeezed them. Now that Kate had nothing in her way, she moaned loudly and long. “Fuck Kev, your cock is hitting me in all the right places. And twist my nipples harder! You know I like that! Fuck!” Castle enjoyed watching people have sex, especially when one of them was as beautiful as Kate. 

Before she could come again, Kate pulled herself off of Kevin’s penis. She looked Castle in the eye and said to him, “Time for me to tell a joke. But first, Castle, lay down on the floor.” Rick wasn’t sure where she was going with this, but he was willing to find out. He quickly got down on his back. His hand went right back to his cock, which was still hard as a rock. Kate squatted over it, and then impaled herself on it. She moved up and down a few times, and then put her chest on Castle’s. She didn’t need to say anything to Kevin – he was reaching into her drawer and got the lube, which he applied to his penis. He also lubed a few fingers, and he stepped closer to the couple fucking on the floor. He kneeled behind Kate, and separated her ass cheeks. He inserted a lubed finger into her ass as she hissed.

“Sorry, Beckett. Thought it was on my hand long enough but I guess it was still a bit cold,” he said.

“It’s okay. Now it’s time for me to tell that joke. How many times does two go into thirty? At least twice, right?” She laughed a little as Castle smirked at her. Ryan chose that moment to insert his penis into her ass. “Oh fuck, Ryan. Fuck. Do it, fuck my ass! And once he’s in, move that cock, Castle!” It took a few minutes, but once again, the three PIs found their rhythm and the only sounds in the room were the slap of bodies and the cursing of Beckett and the guys. 

Kate felt full – having a cock in your pussy and your ass did that to a person. The guys had a perfect thing going – one would move in while the other moved out. Castle was playing with her boobs too, twisting her nipples just right. She had already been on the verge of coming when she and Kevin were fucking; now it seemed that it would happen at any moment. 

Just then, her climax hit her, and she screamed as she came. Kev pulled out of her ass right before he came, and she pulled herself off Castle’s cock. But both guys were now on their knees with erupting cocks in hand. She was too tired to move, but she felt every drop of come hit her. Once the eruptions stopped, she made sure she had their attention as she ran her finger through the combined jism and then put the finger in her mouth. 

“Fuck Beckett, that’s hot!” said Ryan. 

“I think that was the best debriefing I’ve ever been involved in!” said Castle. “I wonder what we could do in a bed.” The three of them laughed and all Kate could think is she’d like to find out.


End file.
